


Broken Hearts, Faded Souls

by orphan_account



Series: Broken Hearts, Faded Souls [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), walking dead (video game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revised fic that is posted on FFN, under a different title because I detested it.<br/>When Clementine meets a rough, wild boy the two become fast friends, both working towards a common goal; survival of course...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts, Faded Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have posted here, and hopefully it won't rot away...  
> Shane is a character of my own invention.  
> I do hope Clem seems decent enough.  
> I wrote this fic after Season 1 came out.

She was trapped, injured and all alone. Her old group had been overrun just the day before and she couldn't move far. The girl clutched her arm and frantically searched for a way out, there was no immediate route, the walkers were pushing her farther back against the thick tree line, it was getting dark and she did not want to get caught in there; but the little girl froze as she heard snarling from behind her. She yelped and did her best to start running, a last ditch attempt to get free. She ended up running into a thick, utterly impassable thicket of thorns and brambles. Clementine huddled down, trying to get under the sharp thorns, but it was of use. She felt around her pockets for the picture of Lee.

"I-I'm sorry, Lee…" she whimpered. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the walkers to tear her apart. "HEY!" Clem's eyes flew open to see a small figure waving a flare at the walkers, "Come an' get me you rotting freaks!" She could barely see them as the boy went down, there was a scuffle, snapping of teeth and a yelp. The figure stood up, shoving the walker off of him. He laughed, "Shows how smart they are. HAH!" She was huddled at the base of a large bush, hoping not to have been seen, trembling and just holding Lee's picture.

"Hey, I know you're there. Y'don't have to hide. I won't hurt you."

"Promise?" Clem asked, looking at the form against the graying sky.

"Cross my heart an' hope to die! I probably will, so…yeah. No need to fear me." The boy extended his hand. "It's okay." Clem hesitantly took the boy's hand and got a better look at him.

The boy had black hair that was very tangled and that obscured his face almost to the point that she wondered how he could even see. She noticed an especially dark shadow beneath his right eye, which she realized was an eyepatch.

"What's your name?" Shane asked.

"It's Clementine." She replied softly, averting her eyes as she tended to her various scrapes and scratches.

"I'm Shane. Nice to meet you, Clementine, we'd better not hang around too long, I think I hear more biters." The boy, Shane said, looking around cautiously; and just like that, the two lost children became 'we.' Shane led the way along, looking for a safe place, but he led her to an old RV that had crashed into a tree from the nearby road. The pair was sitting in the relic from an era long ago. "How'd you survive this long?" Shane asked Clementine as he carved a long stick to a deadly sharp point.

Clem sighed, "I had a group as while back, they helped me. A man found me and took care of me for a while, his name was Lee." Shane noted her use of past tense. "What happened to him?" Clem flinched, "He-he uh…died a long time ago." Shane sighed, "I know the feelings kiddo." He looked a little distant and closed his eye. "I'm real sorry about your friend.” he said, almost lightly, “My dad died a couple weeks ago. Been going it alone so far.” he shrugged.

“Oh...sorry,” Clem murmured, looking Shane over. "Nah, its fine. I'm totally over it." He thought for a moment, “You hungry?” He requested of his new friend, who just nodded.

“Let's get to it then!” Shane hopped up, and bounded out of the van as carefree as a pup, which made Clem scoff, well...obviously he was smart to have survived this long; whether or not he was lying about his father, or his lack of a group... The two returned after an hour of fruitless searching, exhausted and still just as hungry, Clem and Shane returned to the hideout they'd occupied.

"Man, that sucked. Find anything?" Shane asked Clementine who was flat on her back. "Nope." She replied sadly.

"We're gonna starve before the biters get to us, eh?"

Clem shuddered. "You're a very….'uppity' person y'know that?" Shane chuckled, and shrugged.

"Just how you look at things I guess. " He leaned back against the wall of the van, he looked over at Clem and thought for a moment, "We need to set up traps. For food, and walkers." Clem looked surprised at his seemingly ridiculous proposal.

"Walkers?"

"Think about it, this is our... stronghold of sorts, and it makes sense to protect it! Like, we could hammer stakes into trees, set booby traps! We could be safe for a long time!"

"Aaand what if we set off a trap or two?" Clem asked, seemed like a fair question.

"We'd make a map!" Shane said, “Or, just like, memorize things. Or we could make signs only we know what they mean and-” He paused his manic speech as he noted Clementine's look of uncertainty.

"We'll, for starters we're going to need supplies. How late is it?" She requested slowly as she stood. Shane peeked out of the high window, he tilted his head a bit and shrugged.

"The sun is still kinda high, we got a little time." He nodded, "You wanna do this? Make a run now?"

"Yeah, I mean, who knows, I may have to pull you out of a bind." Clem said, punching his arm as she went past him. Shane plastered on a grim, crooked smile on his face and followed.

Maybe things would be alright after all. Clementine had a (could he be considered a friend?) an ally again; she could get over Christa, Omid, but not Lee. Lee would always be there, a little whisper in the back of her mind, telling her not to worry, not to be afraid, to be smarter than them, to be faster; and she vowed every day she woke in one piece that she would be. Shane was a lonely boy in a world filled with loneliness and betrayal after betrayal. He hardly knew any kindness and little love. He had no mother, no father, no one between him and the world, and he didn't mind. He was just happy to have a friend again. He was leading the way along the woods, looking for a suitable place to make camp.

"Hey!" Clem called quietly, after they'd been walking for a while, the duo had stumbled across a ravaged campsite with little left over. She picked up a bit of rope, that looked like a pretty sorry piece of equipment, but it was something; and the tarps left over from the tattered tents could be put to decent use.

“This was not like this earlier...” Shane claimed with a frown, “There were like, three guys here and they were packing some pretty big guns.” he insisted. The two paused as a noise from the side alerted them, “Walker.” Shane insisted and nudged Clem to move along to gather up the remains.

“Well, it's something.” Shane grumbled, looking unsatisfied with their haul, which was a bit of rope, a wool blanket and a thermos. “Agh, who am I kidding? It's complete and utter bullshit!” he snarled and threw down the blanket.

Clem sighed, “Hey, we can move on tomorrow right?”she tried, “We obviously can't stay here. I mean, there's no food...” Shane just looked unhappy.

“I suppose,” he muttered and flopped down on the floor of the van, curling up under the blanket.

“Hey come on, give me some of that, it's getting a little nippy.” Clem growled, pulling it off the other. Shane chuckled a bit. “And this is what my dad told me, ladies are always so weird...”

“What are you? Like, 5? Sheesh.” The two laughed softly before freezing as the van rocked a bit as undead hands scraped at the sides.

“Good night...” Shane muttered and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds of the walkers as they passed the van by. 

Clem just took what she could of the blanket and stayed  a small distance from her new friend doing her best to get some rest. She knew, however, that sleep would not be easily found this night.


End file.
